


无题

by yasemiin



Category: yasemiin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasemiin/pseuds/yasemiin
Summary: 第五篇生贺
Kudos: 7





	无题

吹爆瑞丽，吹爆孟哥美颜

——————————

孟鹤堂离开沙发站了起来，借着几个行云流水的机械舞的动作驱散了睡意，末了探寻的目光落在张云雷身上，后者站在冰箱前面，手里抓着一个酒瓶盯着发呆。

“崽儿，挑个喝的这么长时间啊？”孟鹤堂凑了过去，胳膊环住对方的腰，“想喝酒了？”

瓶上是漂亮白桦叶包围着的凹透镜，镜中立体感十足地描绘着如画的白桦林雪景。反面则是密密麻麻的俄文。

“白桦伏特加，在我老家卖得挺好，要试试吗，”孟鹤堂解释道，眨眨眼看着他“挺好喝的。”

“可是你不是说……”张云雷犹豫了一下，“不让我喝酒。”

其实他倒不是喜欢喝酒，瓶身很好看，不自觉就多看了一会儿，而且他莫名觉得白桦的气质很像孟鹤堂。

实际也的确，那种雾凇的灵性和昂扬挺拔的优美。

“你还知道啊”，孟鹤堂说，语气里却没有责怪，“其实都行啊，你要想喝的话。喝完这个，再就别那么喝了，小酌怡情。”

孟鹤堂拿过酒瓶，拧开直接对瓶喝了一口，然后扯着张云雷的领子把人拽近了些，抬头吻了上去，动作一气呵成。

张云雷有些不可置信地吸了口气，很快调整了过来，手搭在孟鹤堂的肩上，撬开他的唇汲取着他口中的佳酿。

少年闭上了眼睛，情不自禁地攥紧手中单薄的衬衣，一瞬间却也分不清，柔软、丰富、令人难忘的是沙棘果和蜂蜜混合的酒精，还是孟鹤堂的唇齿生芳。

孟鹤堂的手指穿过他柔顺的发丝，轻轻吮吸着张云雷的舌尖，不忘抽出另一只手指在人胸前画了几圈，像是挑逗也像是讨要一个许可。

“唔嗯…”

上颚被舔弄时张云雷促急地发出一声短促的呜咽，捕捉到这一声的孟鹤堂有些失神，把人按在了冰箱门儿上，脚微微用力绊着对方脚踝，轻巧地一扫腿，少年随着他的动作下滑了身子，两腿尽可能地向前，敞着腿把孟鹤堂关住，达到一个身高相似、方便接吻的位置。张云雷的手臂环上了男人的脖颈，偷偷换口气，享受着铺天盖地而来的温柔。

孟鹤堂温暖而不燥热的手抚过他的脸颊和耳朵，揉了揉他后颈，接着换中指和无名指无比轻柔地划过脊柱，直到腰际才换了方向，伸近睡裤里若有若无地划着。

他们本来是很了解对方的身体的，如果可以，庖丁解牛般用情欲之刀把对方撩拨得倾覆都不是什么难事，而现在这个张云雷没有十年间的记忆，更是难以招架。

孟鹤堂松开他，满意地欣赏着那双清澈的眼睛染上的些许情欲。

“叫声儿小哥哥来听。”

“小哥哥……”

一时间竟也分不清谁的声音更低沉沙哑。

“乖崽儿”，还真乖，男人心想，不知道未经世事的这么乖一小孩儿在自己身上的时候，会不会也露出失控又痴迷的样子。

他越是未谙世事不食人间烟火，就让人越想看他露出饿狼般渴望的眼神。

于是孟鹤堂又探过去舔弄着对方饱满的唇瓣，手背在身后脱掉了自己的衬衣，然后去解张云雷的裤带。

一吻结束以后男人泛着水光的眼睛瞥了一眼张云雷内裤里的鼓胀，张云雷被他看得有些害羞，却不自觉又硬了几分。

孟鹤堂抬眸冲他媚气地笑着，抓过他的手，放到唇边，像个小兔子一般舔着张云雷手心，接着把湿润的手掌和自己的手都覆在灼热的那处，白色的内裤沾上了唾液，显出一块小小的湿渍，张云雷被他隔靴挠痒的行为撩拨的很是羞耻。

自己居然被一个男人、自己师弟撩成这样……

孟鹤堂只是抓着他的手，牵引着双颀长的手覆上自己胸口。

自家崽崽害羞的样子还真是越看越觉得有趣，孟鹤堂抓着那双手，划过自己身体的每一寸，抚过自己的腹部、腰窝、肩胛骨，再绕回前面来抓着胸——作为男人来说孟鹤堂的胸真的有些大，挺立的乳头刮着张云雷的指腹……孟鹤堂不嫌够，还要凑到他耳旁喷洒一口热气，不怀好意地把声音放到最低，“害羞了？摸摸哥……喜欢吗？”

张云雷惊讶地睁大了双眼，被他问得说不出话来，尤其是一想到这人身子上这些红痕全是以后那个自己弄的，他敏感地缩了缩脖子，手指下意识地按了下去，换来孟鹤堂一声甜腻的惊叫。

“小哥哥……”

对方手臂肌肉的曲线，接近完美的胸腰比例，胸下面的阴影和红得旖旎的乳头，无一不让人盯得入迷，半推半就之间，孟鹤堂掀开张云雷的外衣，抚弄着少年白净的身子，又把他按在一旁的沙发上，欺身压了上去，张口用牙齿咬着将他的内裤脱掉。

那根性器涨得红艳，很是亮泽，粗细不一的血管盘桓交错，充血之后大了不止一点儿。

张云雷捂住脸，而孟鹤堂只是露出一个慰藉般的笑，俯身温柔地把性器含在了嘴里。

他扭动着身子趴下去，趴在张云雷身上，像个小动物一样，屁股撅得有点高，舔弄着敏感的冠状沟，舌尖围着马眼快速地打转，手指刮着后面的囊袋。

嘴里残余的烈酒给敏感部位带来了一丝辛辣和焦灼，张云雷皱了皱眉，不过很快快感驱走了所有不适，孟鹤堂把整根含了进去，口腔内吸成真空，柔软的口腔内壁紧贴着性器，他做了几次深喉，故意随着粗缓的呼吸发出阵阵鼻音，最后吐出的时候“啵”地一声。

末了孟鹤堂笑出一声气音，问“就在沙发上吧好不好？”声音一惯地温柔而富有磁性，他起身吻了吻张云雷唇角，接着把张云雷拽了起来，自己则慵懒而毫不设防地躺在沙发上，腿藤蔓般地缠上张云雷的腰。

一次主动权的交换，张云雷坐在沙发上，看起来多少有些惊讶，而孟鹤堂只是冲他笑得宠溺，然后任由对方把自己的睡裤和内裤都拽了下去。

张云雷的大手抚过他修长的小腿，轻柔地按了按大腿上的弹性十足的肌肉。

大腿内侧光滑的肉和张云雷腰侧的细肉贴在一起，孟鹤堂蹭了几下，舒服得哼唧一声，不忘伸手抓了一把桌上的蛋糕，拿几大块奶油涂在自己身上，然后用他诠释女性角色时娇媚的眼神看着张云雷，扭了扭腰，笑着招了招手又勾勾手指，“二爷～舔舔人家呗？”

张云雷看着身下酥软又不失精壮的身躯，才明白十年后的自己为什么把这人咬成那样，也才明白孟鹤堂刚才说的“因为蛋糕好吃”的另一层含义，这人是给他原景重现呢。

张云雷俯身吮吸着对方的唇瓣，第一次和男人做，尽管硬得发疼，却也懂得不能心急，他和着孟鹤堂的节奏，专注而虔诚地勾勒着对方的唇线。

他趴下来的时候性器撞在了孟鹤堂会阴上，孟鹤堂惊叫得婉转，又被人以吻封缄，后穴此刻正一收一缩地吐纳着空气。

一吻结束后孟鹤堂提胯蹭了蹭张云雷粗大的性器，趁着对方舔弄自己身上奶油的同时把手伸进后穴扩张。

“哈昂……二爷……”张云雷的大手就在自己身上肆意到处抚摸，舔弄着锁骨和胸膛，青涩而温柔，孟鹤堂又痒又舒服，扩张也进行得很顺利，嘴里吐着阵阵娇喘。

三十多岁的人基本都是如狼似虎的，况且孟鹤堂原本就和张云雷做得多了，没什么不好意思的，假嗓子一使，偶而夹杂着极富磁性的真声，听得人欲火焚身。

“啊……辫儿……哈……好舒服……”

舌尖蹭过乳尖的奶油时刮到了乳钉引起一阵颤栗。

“这个是他让你打的吗？”张云雷微微抬头问。

“唔……哪有什么他…不都是你吗。”孟鹤堂心道有区别吗，记忆不同，张云雷还是张云雷，性格里那些本质的东西也没有变过。

“这个乳钉是刚在一起的时候，你亲手打的，不过是我自己要求的。”孟鹤堂抚上他的脸，舔舔唇，弓起腰把那颗红色的软豆又送到他唇边。

其实他们上床从来不缺情趣，打过乳环之后张云雷缠着他做了大半天，后来他胸前总是红肿的。

孟鹤堂自认不算是个见色起意的——成熟男人总有着自己的那一套原则，但实际上宠张云雷宠得真的有些过分，而这多少得归因于看见张云雷那张玉靥真的太难自持，床上疼点儿累点儿，只要都能舒服，也就从来没抱怨过。

此时此刻张云雷眨着高度近视的双眼，用力看清，认真到乖巧地把孟鹤堂的阴茎涂满奶油，又用小舌一点一点舔掉。

孟鹤堂的阴茎又硬了几分，细腻馥郁浓香的奶油包裹着它，稚气未脱的少年在他身上舔弄着它……那些奶油混着前列腺液被张云雷吃进去大半，剩下的被少年的柔软唇瓣推到了性器的根部，和几根耻毛粘在一起，搭成小小的泡沫，这一圈白色的奶油，粘在根部仿佛是什么标记。

“哈……辫儿……别那么快……啊……”

孟鹤堂轻轻抓着少年柔顺的黑发，后穴逐渐分泌出更多粘滑的液体，而张云雷反而像是得到什么鼓励似的，吞吐得越来越快，舌尖顺着性器上的血管舔着，仿佛在感受热烈跳动的生命。

“不行……你慢点……磊磊……”

孟鹤堂叫喘得忘情，差点一声“师哥”喊出来，突然想起来现在正和他做爱的张云雷还是个刚成年的小伙子，算起来跟自己差着十四个年头，可能还是个雏儿，或者也没撸过几次……

“啊……哈啊……”

想着想着背德的快感爬上心头，很快孟鹤堂就想射了，却不想交代在小孩儿嘴里，又逃脱不掉，徒劳地喊了两声，情急之下的语调却怎么听怎么娇媚。

“要射了……吐出来……嗯……”

最后孟鹤堂只好推开他，去追逐自己的释放，却还是射了人一脸。

只见张云雷茫然无辜地看了看孟鹤堂，显得天真又引人犯罪，“为什么要吐出来啊？”

少年微微抬着头，吞了口口水，喉结滚动得性感，精液顺着漂亮的下颚滴滴答答向下滑，黑色的头发上也粘了些许。 

“我以为你……这时候还挺洁癖的。”孟鹤堂大口喘着气，平复了一下，抬手揉了揉张云雷的小脸，擦去他下巴上的精液，想要甩在一边，少年却眼疾手快地把他的手抓了回来，含在嘴里，把那上面的精液又舔了个干净。

手指被舔弄的孟鹤堂又硬了起来，张云雷满是色情地咕咚一声咽了下去，咂咂嘴，格外认真道，“甜的……我自己的男人啊，我为什么要对你有洁癖？”

看着少年满眼的认真严肃，孟鹤堂忍俊不禁，微微仰着头，露出白净的脖颈，眼帘低垂看着他，咬着唇，手扒开了臀肉，露出染着几分粉红的后穴，吸口气舔舔唇，“崽儿～进来吧。”

不用带套的吗……张云雷对同性之间的性事根本不了解，迟疑着看了看孟鹤堂。

男人笑得九分姿色，十二分风情，身段儿娉婷，一如既往的温柔又包容，让人觉得他那里就是比母胎还温暖安全的地方。

张云雷咬了咬下唇，低头又讨要一个浅尝则止的吻，缓缓把自己的性器推了进去。

孟鹤堂放松着括约肌，感受着体内龟头的形状，揽着张云雷脖颈，“不怕…嗯……辫儿……都进来……”

张云雷扶着孟鹤堂的大腿慢慢地推进，孟鹤堂则随着呼吸的节奏低低地娇喘着，进去大约一半的时候，孟鹤堂揉了揉少年的头发，抬手拿了沙发的靠枕，弓起腰把靠枕垫在了腰下面。

“辫儿……唔……”孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，把身下的性器吃得更深。

张云雷咬了咬孟鹤堂的脖子，随后又舔弄着咬过的地方，只感觉孟鹤堂体内热得好像能把阴茎都烤化，滑溜溜的穴口像张呼吸的小嘴，紧一下松一下。

“哥你里面好软……好烫……”张云雷无师自通地搅动着，撞击肠液发出了暧昧的声音。

阴茎在搅动过程中触到了一块凸起，肉脯和沟壑的形状格外清晰。

“啊昂……那里是……磊磊……哈……”

被顶到最敏感的地方，孟鹤堂整个腿都酥酥麻麻的，出于身体本能反应绞紧了小腹，把张云雷包裹得更紧密，“嗯……就是那里……磊磊……”

“顶那里……啊……哈啊……辫儿……”

张云雷被他夹得有点疼，但孟鹤堂很快就体贴地放松了自己。

于是身上的人接着顶弄那一点，甬道的褶皱被阴茎撞平，又随着向外抽出的动作堆砌，孟鹤堂也顾不上自己的嗓子，毫不吝啬地叫欢，每顶一下就提高了声调叫得又酥又媚，混着鼻音，只有吞咽口水的时候才停顿一下。

“啊……辫儿……哈……啊……磊磊…嗯……”

男人的身躯随着张云雷的顶弄快速耸动着，肌肉的线条被暖光灯勾勒得恰到好处，肉乎乎的胸脯随着也随着顶弄一会儿暴露在光线下，一会儿隐匿在黑暗中。

孟鹤堂搂着张云雷的脖子，把人向下拉得更近，张云雷俯身，吮吸着白皙的胸脯，一双大手将其揉捏成各种形状——其实很好玩，使劲挤的话有一道不浅的沟。

“辫儿……”孟鹤堂有气无力地拽着他的手，“我要……哈啊……哈啊……不行了……好爽……磊磊……你好大……哈嗯……”

他的夸奖换来了张云雷更快更狠的顶弄，没多久快感和晕眩一起涌来。射的时候孟鹤堂短暂地耳鸣，意识也有些涣散。

孟鹤堂有那么一瞬间难以呼吸，眼神暗了暗又逐渐恢复清明。

感受到腹下一股热流，张云雷不可置信般的眨眨眼，心道孟鹤堂的阴茎基本都暴露在空气里，只有偶尔被自己蹭到，居然先自己射了？

孟鹤堂看到他清秀的脸上满是疑惑、若有所思的样子，腿勾住了沙发边缘，不知道哪儿来的力气，想要引起注意一般，跨坐在张云雷身上。

在重力的作用下，他把整根都一下子吞了进去，张云雷的性器直接捅到了最深的地方。

顶到最深处的那一刻，张云雷仿佛听到理智之弦嘣的一声断裂的声音，本来还慢慢转动的脑子此刻混沌一片，抬眸盯着孟鹤堂刀削神祗般的面容也忘记了要问什么。

“唔哼……”，孟鹤堂僵硬了一瞬，眨了眨眼有些失神地看着天花板，努力适应着他的尺寸，感受着体内粗大性器的跳动。这种被填满贯穿的感觉太过美好，他扭了几下腰，情不自禁地吸着张云雷的阴茎，换来张云雷一声软绵绵的低叹。

“哈啊……崽儿，刚想什么呢……嗯？”

“我刚才没替你撸……”张云雷扶着孟鹤堂的腰，两只大手掐着细腰的两侧，竟然能够握住腰支的大部分。

“那又怎么了……”孟鹤堂手玩弄着张云雷的囊袋，缓缓上下移动自己的臀部，“别那么……呃啊……惊讶……你把我肏射……哈……是很正常的事儿。”

张云雷第一次听说还有这种快活事儿，而孟鹤堂和他的默契程度，对他的了解和真情无疑都溢于言表。

仿佛有一股暖流蔓至四肢百骸，张云雷向上顶了顶胯，抚摸着男人的臀肉和交合的地方。

“啊……哈啊……”孟鹤堂驰张着动作，大开大合地吞吐着后穴中的性器，交合处的粘液洒落到地上，形成一颗颗滴痕，从臀缝儿一直到地上扯着好几道长长的银丝，显得好不淫靡。

这水怕不是比女人还多。张云雷觉得孟鹤堂的后穴仿佛有魔力一般吸着自己，几乎要把后面的囊袋也吸进去。

被操熟之后的孟鹤堂身体上泛着粉红色，在他身上寻欢作乐的动作很是娴熟，有时快得张云雷也承受不住低喘几声。

“磊磊……啊……啊……好厉害……”

孟鹤堂半勃的阴茎随着他的动作上下甩动得飞快，几乎看不清楚，只留一个粉红色的残影，不知是颤抖还是痉挛的身躯贴近了张云雷，手堪堪扶着张云雷的肩膀。

过了不知道多长时间后，孟鹤堂低头，将张云雷的耳垂和耳钉一起含住，张云雷下意识缩了缩脖子，揽着孟鹤堂脖颈，孟鹤堂的脸则紧贴着他的颈窝。

“哥……我要射了……”

张云雷的声音几乎淹没在“啪啪”的淫靡声中——孟鹤堂的会阴湿漉漉的，撞击着他后面的囊袋。

“啊……呃嗯……你……射我里面……”

“射里面…？”

“射……又……不会怀……呃啊！”

张云雷顶到最深的地方，输精管抖动了一下，最顶端蓄满了精液又泄洪般排出体内，拍打在肠壁上。

液体断断续续剐蹭的触感被无限放大，孟鹤堂惊叫一声，略显绵长娇媚，尾音上挑。他只觉得肠胃都被顶到了，眼前一黑，也跟着射了出来。

刚经历片刻的窒息，饶是肺活量再好的两人此刻也是喘得一声比一声粗，孟鹤堂把张云雷搂在怀里，一下一下地拍着抚着张云雷的后背，“乖，别动，让我含一会儿。”

张云雷蹭了蹭他的脖颈，高潮的余韵让他感觉脸上有些烫。孟鹤堂偏头，在他黑发上落下一个轻柔的吻。

慢慢起身，光着脚，孟鹤堂踉跄着去接了小杯温水，后穴还没有完全合拢，肠液混着白花花的精液，顺着大腿肉蔓延，最后滴落了好几滴到地上。

他男人真性感真温柔，张云雷看红了脸，不知道今天第几次这样感慨。

孟鹤堂递来了水，张云雷就着他的手喝了几口，剩下那半杯被孟鹤堂一饮而尽。

“辫儿，你这次好上脸啊。”

张云雷捂着红熟的脸，不好意思地把眼神飘向别处，却还偷偷用余光看着孟鹤堂。

又害羞了，孟鹤堂心下了然，拿起茶几上的伏特加，问道“还喝吗？”

张云雷眨了眨眼睛，“喝，很好喝。”

少年喝酒，竟然也讲究手稳、眉平、下得快，不多时大半瓶已经下去了。

“崽儿，你这跟谁学的对瓶吹啊。”孟鹤堂有点看不下去，抢过了瓶子。

“跟你”，张云雷擦了擦唇边的酒，“哎……别把我想得太小了，我怎么说也十九了啊。”

孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，低眸看着张云雷下体，舔舔唇冲人坏笑着，别有所指道，“谁能把你看小了啊……”

张云雷红了脸，身下的性器在那人直勾勾的眼神洗礼下居然又硬了起来。

“孟孟儿……”张云雷撅了撅嘴软软地叫着。

“在呢… …你怎么又硬了，光看看就硬了？嗯？”，孟鹤堂凑了过去，手指放在张云雷嘴里搅动着，食指和中指夹着少年粉色的舌，张云雷微张着口，眼睛清澈而纯粹。

“张云雷，别拿这么纯的眼神儿看我……引人犯罪……”孟鹤堂说，“你这大小伙子一盯谁能抗住啊……”

眼前的人玉靥清纯地笑了笑，孟鹤堂也硬了，而且阴茎直接弹到了小腹。

他的另一只手转了转酒瓶，酒瓶鎏金色的镶边在灯光下晃成一个优美的弧度，酒精便轻盈地洒在他身上，有点反光地点缀着他的身子。

拿御子的手总能甩得特别匀称。

孟鹤堂又跨坐在少年身上，张云雷把酒精一滴滴舔干净，手在男人身上游移着，他发现，吻痕和咬痕没有遍及的时候，孟鹤堂乳头和后穴周围会呈现淡淡的粉红——一种本不该出现在男人身上的令人疯狂的颜色。

“哥平时上床的时候就和在床下叫得一样吗……”张云雷揉搓着孟鹤堂的乳头，呢喃着问。

此时的张云雷还没放下三弦儿，搓黄豆是基本功，手速比原先还快一些，孟鹤堂吃痛地皱了皱眉，“什么一样……不……别掐那里……”

张云雷听话地放开了手，但改成揉搓他的龟头。手上动作虽快，面儿上却孩子气地撅嘴，轻柔地吻了吻孟鹤堂下巴上的美人沟，“就是你怎么叫我的”。

“你……啊……”孟鹤堂被他抚弄得几乎说不出话来，手无意识地挠着张云雷的后背。

“你给我学学好不好？”张云雷靠在他耳边问。

“你……慢点……啊……要被你……哈……搓破了……”快感洪潮般翻涌而来，裹挟着少年身上清新自然的气息，孟鹤堂被他弄得舒服，只觉得仿佛除了腹下三寸的地方，其他部位都失去了知觉，骨头软软的。

“你不学我就一直这么快，学一个嘛。”张云雷抓紧了手中的阴茎，用气捏了捏，反复套弄着。

“我学我学……你慢点……嘶……”孟鹤堂抱紧他，调整了一下呼吸，闭上眼睛，“啊……师哥……师哥……哈啊……慢点……”

张云雷推了推身上的人，孟鹤堂便顺势慢慢躺了下去，修长匀称的腿勾着张云雷的腰。

“嗯呃……啊……师哥……唔……”

张云雷吻上那片芳泽，舌尖刮过每一寸口腔内壁，轻轻吸咬着孟鹤堂爆满的上唇，唇舌搅弄，直到分不清是谁的唾液快要漫出才放开。

那根性器在亲吻的过程中被悉数顶了进去，肠壁很光滑，除了那一点没有什么凸起，孟鹤堂和在他身下舒服地呻吟着，眼眸中秋水潋滟。

“哈啊……老公……啊……”

他声线很低，平稳又不失挑逗。说相声的声音一般都传得很远，在倘大的居室里仿佛在回荡。

“孟儿，你声音这么大，不会被隔壁的听到吗……”张云雷的眸色暗了几分，更加用力的顶弄，眯着眼颇有几分意乱情迷的味道。

“不……老公……呃嗯！老公……好涨啊……哈……之前的……我还没来得及清理……嗯……”

他不常这么叫，本来只想逗一下张云雷，但没想到对方这么用力，每一下都顶到深处，逐渐失去理智，嘴里断断续续地发出可怜的呜咽。

张云雷的手抚弄着他的小腹和腰窝，撞击的水声更响了。是啊，上次的还没有清理，张云雷初尝禁果却冒出了很多不好的想法——突然就很想看这个男人的小腹被他的精液填满。

“呃嗯……”孟鹤堂清了清嗓子，“老公……你知道……最常叫的是……唔……小妖精……”

张云雷挑了挑眉，“那，小哥哥，小妖精来灌满你好不好……”

孟鹤堂垂目冲他笑得慵懒而魅惑，“来啊……小妖精……”他把腿张到最开，因为高潮情不自禁地弓着腰，收紧膝窝，用交错的脚踝顶了顶张云雷挺翘的臀，方便他插得更深，“哈……小妖精……操死我吧……嗯……”

快感摧枯拉朽而来的时候孟鹤堂抓挠着张云雷的后背，他的手指太过用力，少年白净的身子上瞬间起了几个红色的抓痕，孟鹤堂挠了两下，又似不忍心地改成抓着沙发垫子，把细碎的吻烙在张云雷身上，舒服得什么称呼都出来了

“唔……好爽……哈啊……老公……啊……师哥……辫儿哥哥……”

孟鹤堂在少年白皙细腻的皮肤上被留下了几道抓痕，吻痕更显暧昧，衬得张云雷仿佛是一块夹杂着血丝的美玉。

“唔啊……要去了……哈……”孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，抖动着阴茎射了出来，他像一条离开水的鱼脱力地躺着，生理眼泪流了下来，屏住呼吸等待精液流净。

快要窒息的感觉。

这两天被十年前的十年后的张云雷轮着操干着，射的次数数不过来，也没睡好，白天又陪这人拍了一天的杂志……

“嗯……”孟鹤堂吸了口气，感觉自己顶多还能再硬起来一次，再就不知道马眼里会流出什么东西来了……他抬头轻轻抚过被他精液溅湿的张云雷的睫毛，又吻上少年的眼尾。

射完之后的他在慢慢调整着，随着呼吸一下一下地收紧肠肉又放松。

张云雷抽动的动作放慢了一些，轻轻擦去了孟鹤堂眼角的生理泪水，孟鹤堂却趁此机会反客为主，蓄力爬了起来坐在张云雷身上。

体力确实好。

孟鹤堂把拳头放在脸边，挤了挤左眼，“喵呜？”

好像刚才那个因为高潮而脱力的人不是他似的。

那声猫叫学得太像，张云雷愣了一瞬，差点怀疑家里真的进了猫，然后孟鹤堂冲他笑出声，抬高了屁股又猛地坐了下去。

“喵……喵呜……喵喵……”娇喘仍然是猫叫。

张云雷被孟鹤堂猛然抱住，后背被挠得有点火辣辣地疼，皱了皱眉，孟鹤堂又扭动了一下屁股，用后穴套弄着张云雷的阴茎。

“喵嗷……”这次手伸到前面来按压着张云雷的胸膛。

小猫踩奶。孟鹤堂隔着薄薄的脂肪仿佛能听见张云雷的心跳。

十年后他的师弟，难道各个业务能力都……学个地上跑的这么像吗？

张云雷转了转因为喝酒有些反应迟钝的脑子，吻了吻孟鹤堂的耳垂和耳钉，然后得出了一个结论

孟鹤堂很有可能只是在继续和他“学”他平时和张云雷上床的时候是怎么叫的……

刚意识到这一点，身上的人接着又抽弄几下，

那声音渐渐弱了下去，房间里只剩下交合处淫靡的声音。

张云雷正疑惑，孟鹤堂突然起身，撅了撅嘴露出两颗门牙，并且咬了咬下唇，然后——侧躺了下去，不忘抬起一只腿搭在了他的肩上，张云雷觉得有趣，开始抽送着自己的阴茎。

“嗯……嗯哼……慢点……哈……太快了……”孟鹤堂把胳膊伸得笔直，终于藏不住娇喘出声。

“这个学的是兔子吗？怎么说话了？”张云雷稍微放慢速度，抓着孟鹤堂放在他肩上的修长的小腿吻着。

“嗯……贵妃躺……还不是……哈啊……你动得太快了……”孟鹤堂娇嗔一声，慵懒地看了看他，“师哥……我不学了……唔嗯……好累……”

张云雷扶着他的腿，最后冲刺了一阵儿，低喘一声，压在他身上，射了出去。

多出来的白色的精液顺着阴茎流了出来，滴落到地上。

这次比第一次射得更多，孟鹤堂搂紧了他，低声哼哼得软媚，努力在耳鸣和天旋地转中保持意识。

最后孟鹤堂含了他很久。

时针指到五点的时候，孟鹤堂快要憋不住烟瘾的时候听见了一声询问。“孟儿，洗澡吗……”张云雷懒踏踏地问。

“洗，咳，别一起去了，我先去，”孟鹤堂的嗓音沙哑几乎说不出话来，清了清嗓子才道，“乖崽儿，你把沙发垫子拆一下好不好？”

“那，哥，你不许抽烟。回来你和我说说我们怎么在一起的呗？……我想知道。”张云雷低头吻了吻孟鹤堂的唇瓣、精致的美人沟，恋恋不舍地拔出自己的阴茎，精液一股一股涌褪出来。

“好啊，”孟鹤堂笑得明媚，“我跟你说说你怎么被我迷的神魂颠倒……”


End file.
